Someone Save Us
by rugratgirl
Summary: It’s so dark and cold. I feel left alone and no one to hold. I ask myself how I got here but, it silent and my answer cannot be heard. I am in the hole that I dug myself. All I know is that I am the only one who can dig myself out….
1. Chapter 1

**Something everyone says at one point or another:**

**It's so dark and cold. I feel left alone and no one to hold. I ask myself how I got here but, it silent and my answer cannot be heard. I am in the hole that I dug myself. All I know is that I am the only one who can dig myself out….**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I just sat there thinking where did my innocence goes; When I was young and free and in a place where I can truly see the light. Now it's different, I lost myself, but gain another me that frightens me but still so addicting and powerful. I wish I know what I do now back then.

But that was an old me that I will never revisit. Now I do work to keep kids out of the street. There are many kids that are victims and are alone. What I do is watch and protect kids that do drugs, or have been hurt and left alone on the streets or in abusive families.

I need to help them, without someone like me; they are all alone and forced to make the wrong decision. Trust me I know far too well what this life does to you.

You want to know a secret; the people who are your friends and you love the most are the ones to get you in trouble and make you make those big mistake that can wreck your life; As I learned at my high school years at Alfea, but that's the past and not now. This is about the kids and however I can help them.

These are the stories of four kids that not only change them but also change me in the ways I can never forget.

_***Bloom***_


	2. Chapter 2

German Hogan's; one of the sweetest people on the planet, but you would never know it, by what he does. He is a drug dealer and only 15. He's been on drugs since he started the fourth grade. This is a perfect example of a kid who never had a chance. When he was seven his parents died and he went to his gang leader, Drugs addicted brother. What he looks like is not important. Just know he just a young boy that just needs help whether he is African, Hispanic, Caucasian, or Asian.

Right now I am on a sidewalk bench looking across the street at German and his friends trying to sell some weed. Just by looking at him across the street I can tell how skittish and uncomfortable he is there, but still somehow he manages to seal some weed to a man that just passed by. As I look at the boy from across the street, he looks straight at me. Once I saw his eyes I knew this was going to be a hard case. I could tell how much he wanted to impress his older brother, and didn't want to let him down since he was the only family member left. Getting him off the streets away from his druggy brother was going to be difficult, but having his older brother let me take him off the streets, is close to impossible, but I am determined to succeed.

**Blooms flashback**

"_Riven come home now please" Musa pleaded_

"_Not now" Riven screamed back "babe I am in the middle of negotiating" he added_

"_Riven how long do you have to sell dope till you are fully satisfied" I spoke trying to help Musa._

"_I will make a deal with you Bloom. If you and Musa have some weed when I get home, I won't come back here for a week" Riven spat_

"_Fine" Musa bargained_

"_What" I said in shock_

"_Please Bloom I need him home" Musa begged_

"_Fine, let's go home" I agreed trying to help out a friend._

"_Trust me you guys are gonna love it" Riven ranted._

**Okay sorry these are short chapters, but it will get longer. To make sure this is Bloom telling the story.**

**Please tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Please, please review!!**

**Good comments, bad comments, I don't really care!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

There I was at the entrance of the club. Trust me this isn't the place you wanted to be unless you were…well just describe it as the place where all dreams turned into nightmares without you even knowing it. This was the exact place German would be.

I walked in to a disturbing sight. Girls were stripping and dancing on poles. People were getting drugged up in plain sight. If you wanted to get high; this was the place to do it. There I saw him. He was sitting between some of people in his gang. There again I saw that look; that look from any scared kid. I could see right past him. He really didn't want to be anything like his brother.

Yeah, I knew this place real well. That's because I happen to know the owner, but didn't was to run into him anytime soon. All I had to do was sit somewhat close to German and give the seductive girl eye and he would come to me.

Before my plan could go into action a saw a figure coming towards me that I never wanted to see again in this life time. Then all the bad memories came rushing back in, without me even thinking.

**Flashback**

"_That was good; I want more" I said as I took the last puff. I was bare and undressed in bed with a close friend of mine._

"_Sure, just let me go get some out of my closet." Brandon said with a smile on his face. He smiled and gave me a kiss. Then wrapped one of the sheets around of him so he wasn't completely nude._

"_Here you go babe; it's all your" he said handing me the pipe once again for the fifth time that day._

**End of flashback**

As I was thinking a voice broke my thoughts

"I haven't seen you around here in a while. To think; I haven't seen you in two years," Brandon said with a compelling smile.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have come here if I didn't have too, and go away; you're the last person I ever want to talk to. Then again you're last with a whole lot of people too." I snapped at him with anger

"It's time to move on Bloom, that was a long time ago" Brandon argued

"You guys betrayed me, how could you do that to me." I screamed "You guys did nothing and watched and stood by. You guys set me up and I will never forget that" my eyes were beginning to water and my voice turned into a squeak. "You can also tell everyone to go to hell because I don't want anything to do with them." I yelled with on tear streaming down my face.

"I don't know how to make it better Bloom, but we all miss you." He spoke with a soft tone.

"You guys have not change at all." I snapped back without regret.

"Bloom, Sky misses you, he has been in a wreck ever since you left. He's not himself" he cried

"Good, I want his life to be like that. He is probably worse than you. Just go, leave me and never try to contact me again." I spat out.

Brandon just stared at me and started walking away. As he was walking; he turned around with his head down and said "I am so sorry, I wish I could take it back but I can't. Ever since you left everything turned real and we all were in a big hole that we couldn't get out of. What I am saying. Is that we need your help. All of us and you are the only who can do that." Then he slowly walked away.

I took a breath and thought to myself; is what he is saying true. It doesn't matter, I can't handle them right now and not after all this time.

I just started with my plan and put on a smile for German. Then I saw a glance from Germany; he defiantly saw me and was pointed me out to his friend. I just gave him a smile a body gesture to come over. That's when I notice him get up and come over to where I was.

"Now who is this pretty lady" he said with a hand out.

"Hum why don't you come back to my place and you will see" I said with a sexy voice.

"Naught, naught but that's how I like them" Germany spoke as he took my hand. I lead the way out and we got into my car.

As he tried to kiss me; I took a little needle out of my bag and stabbed it into is arm and injected it. He was completely knocked out in a matter of seconds.

Great now I had to carry him all the way to my apartment, I should of gave it to him in the apartment but then again he was trying to do a makeout session…..not that it is so bad but hey he's a minor and I am not…also I don't have relationships with my clients. Gosh I make myself laugh sometimes.


End file.
